This application generally relates to the field of mounting wheels to vehicle wheel hubs, and, more particularly, relates to the field of modular wheel mounting systems.
Conventionally, wheel studs enable mounting a wheel to a wheel hub. The studs are inserted and connected to the hub from the inside, into a series of receiver bores, during manufacturing and/or assembly. The components are dimensioned to produce a press-fit between the wheel hub and the studs, affixing the studs non-rotatably and securely to the wheel hub. Non-rotatable mountings, such as these, protect against pulling and twisting forces resulting in a subsequent dislocation of the studs, and may thus form a counter-bearing mechanism as well.
Damage to an assembly of this nature may require removal of the wheel stud. After installation, however, the stud can only be released with considerable effort, employing tools such as a hammer. Additionally, restricted working makes removing the wheel stud a relatively tedious task, involving removal and exchange of both the wheel hub and its bearings. This task requires a substantial amount of time and effort.
One solution proposed in the art employs impact tools to release the wheel stud. The resulting blows to the face of the wheel stud transfers impact energy directly to the wheel bearing, which can produce damage to that component.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved method to accomplish assembly and disassembly of a vehicle wheel hub manufacturing, service, and repair.